<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tametomo's Crush by quatresnuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056155">Tametomo's Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku'>quatresnuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Tall and Small, Yellow and Green, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tametomo has a crush on Sena. He though he was doing a great job at hiding it but Sayo figured it out and confronts him. Will he confess his feelings for their teammate or will he deny everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayami Sena/Imizu Tametomo, Ooharu Sayo/Oshikiri Shiguru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tametomo's Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiramager</p><p>Rated G</p><p>Sena x Tamatomo</p><p>Tamatomo’s Crush</p><p>               Tamatomo yawned as he walked into the grocery store. He had been up most of the night exploring a new level in one of his new rpgs. He probably would be still playing it right now if it were not for the fact that he was almost completely out of food, so now her was food shopping. He grabbed a basket since he lived alone and did not need much. He grabbed some instant ramen and some energy drinks. He started wondering around up and down the aisles to decided what else he should buy when he spotted a familiar ponytail and green jacket.</p><p>               Sena was standing on her tip toes trying to reach a bag of dried fruit that was on the top shelf. Tamatomo chuckled at her struggle, amused by how short she is. Then smiling to himself he walked quietly behind her. He reached up and grabbed what she was reaching for. As soon as he reached for it her head turned to his. What Tamatomo didn’t calculate was how close she was to him and how when she looked at him with her big eyes. They both froze for a moment before she smiled at him.</p><p>               “Tamatomo! Thanks,” she took the bag out of his hands and placed it in her cart.</p><p>               “N.no problem,” he said looking way from her trying not to think about how he could have easily leaned down and kissed her.</p><p>               “Are you food shopping?”</p><p>               “Yeah,” looked back at her briefly before looking around nervously. The runner peered into the contents of his basket.</p><p>               “Energy drinks and instant noodles,” she said making a face, “Let me guess next was going to potato chips.”</p><p>               “Actually yeah,” he said slightly surprised that she knew his next purchase. Sena</p><p>               “All of these are full of salt, oil, and caffeine. You should take care of yourself, Tamatomo.”</p><p>               “They’re great for night long gaming marathons,” he tried to justify his purchases.</p><p>               “Yeah, can see the dark circles under your eyes,” she sighed and then grabbed his basket and put it in her shopping cart. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, “Well we can at least yet you some healthier food to go along with all this junk.” The yellow Kiramager did not know what to say and just followed her as she led him around the grocery store.</p><p>               The next day a Jamenshi attacked. Tamatomo tried not to make it too obvious but he had been staying closer to Sena to try and a protect her more during the fight. That isn’t to say he didn’t assist the others with his shooting skills, he just focused on her slightly more than the others. It countered Sena’s attack and she was thrown away. He rushed over an was able to catch her just in the nick of time. She was still in his arms as he shot several of the bechats a way.</p><p>               “Thanks for the catch,” she said as he let go of her to rejoin the battle. He just nodded at her and blushed. He was awfully glad that the helmets covered their faces so no one could notice that his face was bright red.</p><p>               Working all together they were able to defeat the Jamenshi and the JamenBeast. They had gathered briefly at the Karrot headquarters to debrief and grab some food. After dinner he was about to head out when Sayo called out to him saying she wanted to talk with him about something. The yellow clad man just shrugged his shoulders and followed her out. They were out in front of the building when she turned around with a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>               “So, when are you going to ask Sena out? You like her right?” the star doctor asked him.</p><p>               “Huh? I..” he was going to protested but the all-knowing grin she had plastered across her face told him to just give up. He sighed and put both hands on his hips. “I do and I’m not.”</p><p>               “What do you mean that you’re not? You just said you like her.”</p><p>               “The reason why I can’t ask her out is because I like Sena. To tell you the truth I’ve liked her since before we became Kiramagers. I first came across a video of her track meet a year ago. She is really beautiful when she runs. Since getting to know her my feelings have only grown, but our battle against the Dark Empire Yodonheim has only just begun. What if I ask Sena out and she doesn’t feel the same way as I do? It would make fighting together very awkward. As the team strategist I cannot condone jeopardizing the team like that. It could put our lives and Earth in danger,” he confessed. Sayo seemed to understand his reasoning and just put a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him.</p><p>               “Would it make it any better if I said that I thought you too would make a super cute couple.”</p><p>               “Thanks, and I’m sorry but you can’t tell anyone”</p><p>               “My lips are sealed. I am sure the others haven’t noticed. I’m just particularly observant but I am also good at keeping things to myself.” Tamatomo nodded.</p><p>               “Can I ask you something since we are talking about relationships?”</p><p>               “Of course, although I have to warn you, I don’t have much experience.”</p><p>               “What’s the deal with you and Shiguru?”</p><p>               “Oh that,” the surgeon sighed, “It’s like you and Sena. There could be more, but I don’t think it will happen for a very long time. Also, I think he may be a little scared of me.”</p><p>               “Yeah, we all are,” the two laughed and went on their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone and thanks for reading.  I really think that Tamamoto and Sena and so cute together. Also the first scene when they are at the grocery story and him helping her get the product of the shelf was totally inspired by the one scene in the Thai drama call 'Until We Meet Again' where the two main characters actually get to interact with each other. Those of you who have watched the show know what I'm talking about.  Anyways I kinda want to make another chapter  or two  but we will see how it goes. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>